parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Biyomon Princess Trailer/Transcript
Behind the Scenes Trailer #1 * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo) * (Clips of Sean Schemmel with Jeff Nimoy and Steve Blum in the recording section) * Sean Schemmel: (mimicking King Kai's voice) "What am I doing? I'm hopping, aren't I?" * Jeff Nimoy: That's good. * Steve Blum: Yeah. I bet that will be Frogmon's voice. * Sean Schemmel: I should put a little motion into it. Yes? * Jeff Nimoy: Yeah. Sean, I think we to start laying them down. * Steve Blum: SL, 792. * (Clips of Frogmon through the evolution of animating to a scene) * Hawkmon: Are you ready? Get set... GO! * (Boing sounds) * (Changing clips between the recording section and the scene) * Hawkmon: (Whispering) Faster, faster! * Sean Schemmel/Frogmon: Sure! Go on, Frogmon! Race to your death! * Jeff Nimoy, Steve Blum: (Laughing) * Frogmon: WAAAAAAH! * (Whirling sounds) * Sean Schemmel/Frogmon: Aah! (Grunting) Aah! (Crying out) (Grunting) Biyomon! * Biyomon: Frogmon? * Sean Schemmel/Frogmon: (In French accent) To the rescue, mademoiselle! * (More clips of the production) * Narrator: Behind the "Animagic". Behind the scenes. Concept art creator Akiyoshi Hongo along with the staff members of Saban Entertainment and Toei Animation are hard at work on their delightful new motion picture. The newest episode of the Digimon Fairy Tale Festival series, The Biyomon Princess. Featuring the voices of Sean Schemmel from Dragon Ball Z. * Sean Schemmel: Ha ha! * Narrator: Dorothy Elias-Fahn. * Yuuko Kamiya: Welcome to our fair kingdom. * Narrator: Michael Reisz. * Michael Reisz: Don't give me that look, missy. * Narrator: And Robert Martin Klein. * Gomamon: Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah! * Narrator: Along with six new songs. * Tai Kamiya: (Singing) Far longer than forever * Sora Takenouchi: (Singing) Far longer than forever * Tai Kamiya: (Singing) I swear that I'll be true * Sora Takenouchi: (Singing) I swear that I'll be true * Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi: (Singing): Like no love ever known... And with your love, I'll never be alone * Narrator: In partnership with Hongo and his Toei-based staff, executive producers Arthur Rankin, Jr. and Jules Bass resurrect their magic at Rankin/Bass Productions where they work on The New Adventures of Pinocchio, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman and many other productions all developed in the USA and animated in Japan. Now with storyboards, character designs, "Animagic" stop motion puppets, special effects, voices and music, they and many their Japanese associates including production supervisors Tadahito Mochinaga and Akikazu Kono and associate producer Masaki Iizuka, are making Toei and Hongo's newst and most enchanting vision, The Biyomon Princess, come to life. * Jerry Lewis: (Singing) Beauty and glamour and greedy to match. * Male Chorus: (Singing) Princesses on Parade. Just the thought that crown prince Tai will.. * Woman Chorus: (Singing) Face his choice and he's hysterical. * Jerry Lewis, Chrous: (Singing): Princesses on PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE! * Narrator: Under a shimmering moon, come share a timeless tale of legendary love, told with breath-taking beauty. Now, in the tradition of the most beloved animated movies of all time, comes The Biyomon Princess: the most memorable, magical, musical adventure ever. The Biyomon Princess. * (Coming Soon to a Theater Near You) Behind the Scenes Trailer #2 * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo) * (Clips of Sean Schemmel with Jeff Nimoy and Steve Blum in the recording section) * Sean Schemmel: Maybe, I should just try the first line until you show the attitude's right. * Jeff Nimoy: I think we have to start laying them down. * Sean Schemmel: Okay, let's try that. * Steve Blum: Sean Schemmel, twenty-two take one. * (We are paying this respected professional... ) * Narrator: We are paying this respected professional... * Sean Schemmel: Any more comments before I start running? * (to act like Frogmon) * Narrator: To act like Frogmon. * Sean Schemmel/Frogmon: AAAAH! * (Whirling sounds) * Sean Schemmel/Frogmon: Aah! (Grunting) * Sean Schemmel: (Scoffs) How did I get myself talked into these things? * Narrator: A frog-type Digimon who thinks he's the prince. * Frogmon: Viola! They call me "your highness." * Narrator: Trying to save Biyomon. * Frogmon: Biyomon! * Biyomon: Frogmon? * Frogmon: (In French accent) To the rescue, mademoiselle! * Narrator: A bird-type Digimon who's really a princess. * Sora Takenouchi: Princess Sora. * Narrator: And that's just for starters. The Biyomon Princess. Featuring the voices of Sean Schemmel from Dragon Ball Z. * Sean Schemmel/Frogmon: Sure! Go on, Frogmon! Race to your death! * Narrator: Dorothy Elias-Fahn. * Yuuko Kamiya: No, it can't be. * Narrator: Michael Reisz. * Matt Ishida: Had to be sneaky, didn't you? * Narrator: And Robert Martin Klein. * Gomamon: Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah! * Narrator: In a fresh spin on a classic fairy tale with a Digi-twist. * Tai Kamiya: Sora? * Biyomon: Tai! * Narrator: A magical, musical stop motion animated adventure in the Digimon Fairy Tale Festival series. The Biyomon Princess. * (Coming Soon) * Narrator: Coming soon. Trailer * (The Following Preview Has Been Approved For All Audiences By The Motion Picture Association Of America) * (1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo) * (Haruhiko Takenouchi gentle places Sora on the ground as Yuuko Kamiya encourages Tai to go to her) * Yuuko Kamiya: Go on, Tai. (Giggles) * Narrator: As children, Prince Tai and Princess Sora weren't exactly the best of friends. * (Tai kisses a hand and wipes it off disgust, while Sora gets ready to put up a fight) * Narrator: But as they grew up, they began to see each other differently. Then, before their kingdoms could unite... * (Thunderclap) * Haruhiko Takenouchi's Guards: (Grunts) * Narrator: Sora was stolen away by an evil enchanter. * (Matt transforms into ShadowWereGarurumon) * Tai Kamiya: SORAAAAAAAAAA!!! * Matt Ishida: Sora...is mine. * Narrator: Transforming her with a powerful spell. * (Sora changes into Biyomon) * Tai Kamiya: Wherever you are, I'm gonna find you. * Narrator: The Biyomon Princess. An exciting, delighting, magical, musical fantasy in the Digimon Fairy Tale Festival series. * Jerry Lewis: (Singing) Beauty and glamour and greedy to match. * Chorus: (Singing) Princesses on Parade. * Frogmon: (Screaming) * Narrator: Featuring the voices of Sean Schemmel of Dragon Ball Z. * Frogmon: (In French accent) To the rescue, mademoiselle! * Narrator: Dorothy Elias-Fahn. * Yuuko Kamiya: Queen coming through here. Excuse me, excuse me. * Narrator: Michael Reisz. * Matt Ishida: Don't look at me like that! * Narrator: And Robert Martin Klein. * Gomamon: Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah! * Narrator: Now, Sora and her faithful friends, the Digimon of the Digital World are searching for Tai. * Hawkmon: Slow down! * (Biyomon flew down to the lake as Tai looked on) * Narrator: To reveal Biyomon's secret... * (Biyomon landed on the lake) * Narrator: A spell that can only be broken by looking beyond her feathers to find the beauty inside. * Sora Takenouchi: Hello, Tai. * Tai Kamiya: Sora? * Narrator: Come share a timeless tale of legendary love. The Biyomon Princess. An enchanting stop motion animated adventure. Home Video Trailer #1 (Coming Soon Version) * (1993-1995 Fox Video Logo) * (A Kingdom Long Ago) * Narrator: In a kingdom long ago... * (Magic and Wonder) * Narrator: In an age of magic and wonder... * (Cuts to Sora and Tai as they meet each and begin to dance) * Narrator: A beautiful princess, and a daring prince are about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime. * Narrator: Coming soon on videocassette, from the creators of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer comes a classic Animagic tale of magic, the thrills and laughs for the entire family. * (The movie's logo zooms in) * Narrator: The Biyomon Princess. * (TK Takaishi blows horn, causing Calumon to send flying through the air) * Calumon: AAH! * Narrator: Audiences and critics nationwide are plotting the Biyomon Princess... * ("Absolutely Enchanting. Children and Parents Will Adore It." - Jeffrey Lyons, Sneak Previews) * Narrator: "Absolutely Enchanting. Children and Parents Will Adore It." * ("The Biyomon Princess Has Much of the Feel of The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast." - St. Louis Post Dispatch) * Narrator: "The Biyomon Princess Has Much of the Feel of The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast." * ("The Biyomon Princess Is A Winner." - Jeff Craig, Sixty Second Preview) * Narrator: "The Biyomon Princess Is The Winner." * (Cuts back to more movie clips) * Narrator: Starring the voices of Michael Reisz, Sean Schemmel, Robert Martin Klein and Dorothy Elias-Fahn, this all new stop motion animated gem sparkles with breath-taking action, delightful comedy, unforgettable Digimon characters and original songs. * Jerry Lewis: (Singing) Beauty and glamour and greedy to match * Chorus: (Singing) Princesses on Parade * Narrator: It's all the spellbinding magic of the classic you'll love when you were a child. In a film you want to share with your whole family again and again. * (The movie's logo zooms in as the letter G appeared on the bottom right before fading) * Narrator: The Biyomon Princess, rated G. * (Coming Soon to Home Video) * Narrator: Coming soon to home video... * (Fades to the 1993-1995 Fox Video logo) * Narrator: ...from Fox Video. Home Video Trailer #2 (Now Available Version) * (1993-1995 Fox Video Logo) * (From the Creators of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer") * Narrator: From the creators of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer comes a 20th Century Fox Family Feature release. * (Much of the Feel of The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast." - St. Louis Post Dispatch) * Narrator: It's a new animated family classic that has the feel of The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast. * (Tai and Sora meet each other) * Narrator: From Fox Video, The Biyomon Princess will take you on a magical song-filled adventure of a lifetime. * Biyomon: When do we leave? * ("Absolutely Enchanting. Children and Parents Will Adore It." - Jeffrey Lyons, Sneak Previews) * Narrator: "Absolutely Enchanting. Children and Parents Will Adore It." * ("Four Stars! The Biyomon Princess is... Glorius." - Michael Medved, Sneak Previews) * Narrator: "Four Stars! The Biyomon Princess is... Glorius." * ("The Biyomon Princess Is A Winner." - Jeff Craig, Sixty Second Preview) * Narrator: "The Biyomon Princess Is The Winner." * (Cut back to more clips from the movie) * Narrator: The Biyomon Princess features the voices of Michael Reisz. * Matt Ishida: Your knight in shining armour has arrived to set you free. * Narrator: Sean Schemmel. * Frogmon: I'm on a dangerous mission with lame Digimon! * Narrator: Dorothy Elias-Fahn. * Yuuko Kamiya: Queen coming through here. Excuse me, excuse me. * Narrator: And Robert Martin Klein. * Gomamon: Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah! * Izzy Izumi: I think it's going to be loads of... fun! * Narrator: The Biyomon Princess, now available from Fox Video.